6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Waiting to Ex-Sale
Waiting to Ex-Sale is the 40th episode of the series and the 13th episode of the second season, which aired on January 12, 2006 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 20, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Jen is tired as she walks through the mall. She asks Caitlin why they're there so early, and Caitlin tells her that Albatross & Finch is having a sale. Jen states that they never have sales, and Caitlin tells her that's why this is such a big deal. They're hear early so they can be first in line. Jen, shocked, asks about the line. Caitlin tells her that for big sales there's always a lineup, and Jen suggests they go to the Lemon and nap instead. Caitlin then stops suddenly; in front of the store is an already formed line. They head to the back, on the way passing Tricia, who mocks them. When Jen points out that she's eighth from the end, Tricia ignores them. When they get to the back, they meet two cute guys. Caitlin and Jen introduce themselves to Tad and Owen, and Jen whispers to Caitlin that being the last in line isn't so bad after all. The Clones open the Khaki Barn up and find a huge box of flip-flops. They squeal in delight. Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy are outside the closed lemon, eating fries. Jonesy mentions that he got grounded for pulling a fire alarm in order to escape a math test, and Jude thanks him, saying that the alarm got him away from an unwanted biology class. Nikki then walks up, wearing a blood donation sticker. Jonesy asks what it is, and Nikki tells him, then asks the boys if they're going to donate as well. Jonesy asks why, and both she and Wyatt provide several perfectly good altruistic reasons. No reaction is garnered, so finally a frustrated Nikki tells them that they get a free donut. At this, Jude and Jonesy agree to do it. Caitlin asks Jen which of the two she likes, and Jen chooses Owen. Caitlin tells her that's good, as she likes Tad. The boys and the girls then make small talk for a while. In the Khaki Barn, people are fighting over the shoes while Kirsten and Kristen try to keep it calm. Nikki then asks if she has to wear the flip-flops, and Kirsten tells her that Chrissy said she could fire Nikki if Nikki doesn't wear the shoes. The two clones then fight over a pair of pink flip-flops. This causes Nikki to drop down and crawl along the ground until she reaches the dressing rooms and steps inside, shutting and locking the door behind her. There, she slumps against the wall and calls Caitlin, who tells her about the two cute guys. Nikki then asks if she still wants the flip-flops, and Caitlin tells her yes, instructing her to get pink size 7 shoes. The boys walk up to the donation tent. Inside, Ron is getting his blood drawn. He finishes and walks off, slightly woozy. He tells the boys they didn't see him woozy, and the trio enter. Jude and Wyatt step up. Jonesy sees a blood container full of Lydia's blood and blanches. He then makes an excuse and runs away. Wyatt asks what's wrong with him, and Jude shrugs. Jude then asks the nurse if he can have an extra donut if he gives extra blood, and the nurse tells him there's one donut per donation and one donation per day. Caitlin and Jen are hanging out. Caitlin has a conversation with Tad on siblings, and at the end of it, he asks her out. She agrees, and they decide to go out at that second. Further up the line, Tricia is angry; Jen and Caitlin are hanging out with two hot guys, while she is stuck between two people she doesn't know and whom, in her estimation, are dorks. At Underground Video, Wyatt is working. Jonesy walks in and asks if anyone fainted, as there are a bunch of people who are scared of blood. Wyatt tells him that nobody fainted, and that the donuts were good. Nikki then comes in, limping because of her shoes. She tosses Caitlin's pair towards Wyatt, telling him to hide them. Wyatt does as requested, and offers her some of his donut. She takes it, and then asks Jonesy if he did it. Jonesy claims he did, but cannot produce a single sticker proving it. As a result, Nikki says he didn't do it, and Jonesy tells her that he's going to go back and get one right now. Nikki tries to tell him that she doesn't care, but he has received a blow to his pride, and he is going to heal it. He then heads off to the donation tent. When he gets there, Coach Halder has just finished up. He haggles with the nurse for a sticker. When she refuses to give him one, or even to accept money for one, he tells her to hook him up and jumps on a bed. She readies the needle, and his face goes white again. He then says he'll come back after lunch and moves to leave. On his way out, he sees Jude lying on a table and wearing a disguise. Jonesy asks Jude what he's doing, and Jude explains that he's giving blood again because he's still hungry. The nurse then comes over and tells Jonesy that he has to leave, and then asks "Mr. Rodriguez" if the young man was bothering him. Jude affects a fake Mexican accent and tells her that he wasn't bothering her too much. Caitlin and Tad are discussing their future together. Jen and Owen are playing cards. Nikki walks up and asks Jen how things are going, and Jen fills her in. Nikki then mentions that her shoes are killing her and hobbles off. After she leaves, things start to go badly for Caitlin and Tad when they disagree over matters of interior design. Shortly thereafter, though, they compromise over it and make up. Jonesy is outside the tent, repeatedly steeling himself to go in. Each time, however, he can't find the nerve. He then sees a redhead eating a donut and greets her, calling her a hottie. The hottie turns around to reveal it's another one of Jude's disguises. Jonesy asks Jude why he keeps doing this, and Jude reasons that it's the donuts. Jonesy then asks for the sticker, and Jude refuses. Jonesy stomps in and gets ready. However, each time she's about to push the needle in, he stops her. When she finally gets really close, he leaps away, scared out of his mind. Jonesy then realizes that he won't get his donut or his sticker and stomps out of the tent. Mandy and Gwen come over and join Tricia in line. Jen and Caitlin protest, and Caitlin asks Tad to back her up; unfortunately, Tad is staring at Hot Blonde Wave Girl, who is walking past. Caitlin and Tad get into a fight over this, but make up seconds later, although Caitlin isn't quite satisfied. Ron approaches Jude, who is dressed as a policeman, and asks him if he knows anything about teenagers stealing donuts. Jude feigns innocence and reacts indignantly to the thought of teenagers stealing donuts. Caitlin and Tad are arguing again. This one is more serious, and ends in them breaking up. Jen is left to comfort Caitlin over her newest extinguished flame. Nikki is massaging her bloody, blistered, and swollen foot. Jonesy and Wyatt appear, and Nikki comments on Jonesy's lack of a sticker. Wyatt then asks where Jude is, saying he never came in to work, when Nikki leaps up. A loopy Swami Jude is dragging his feet towards the table. They drag him over and set him down. They then notice the stickers on the bottom of his board and the sprinkles around his mouth and ask how many times he gave blood. Jude admits to seventeen attempts, and states he was going for two dozen but forgot where the tent was. Jonesy then remarks on getting two dozen stickers and not giving one to him. Caitlin is drying her eyes and wiping her nose. Jen comforts her, and Caitlin bucks up. She then lists all the things that were wrong with Tad, including his halitosis. Tad then speaks up, reminding them that he's still there, right next to him. Nikki is trying to get Jonesy to admit that he tried to get one of Jude's stickers. When he admits it, she states that he's scared of needles. Jonesy denies it, and Nikki starts to taunt him. When he continues to deny being afraid of needles, she taunts him harder, even doing a chicken dance. This dance is interrupted by her foot, though, and she brings it up. The foot oozes blood on the table, and Jonesy gapes, afraid. He then turns away, freaked out by it. Nikki then realizes that Jonesy is afraid of blood. When Jonesy denies this, she holds her foot up to her face, and Jonesy has to look away. At this, he admits his fear, and then asks what kind of a guy is afraid of blood. Jude admits that he is; he just likes donuts so much that he overcame it. He then rests his head on the table and admits to giving too much blood. Nikki and Wyatt go over him and decide to take him to the nurse. They then say that they'll support Jonesy if he decides to give blood. At this, Jonesy pumps himself up, and the four set off for the donation tent, where Jonesy will give blood and Jude will hopefully get patched up. At the donation tent, the nurse at first makes fun of Jonesy, but stops when Nikki points out to her that she let Jude give blood 17 times. Jonesy then says he's ready, and the nurse gets the needle ready. Scared, Jonesy calls to his friends, and Nikki and Wyatt help him. The nurse shoves the needle in, and the blood flows through the tubing. At the sight of it, Jonesy wavers and faints. When Jonesy awakens, he has a sticker. Jude tells him that there's a donut for him at the end, and Nikki states she's proud of him; he was a big chicken, but he faced his fears and took it like a baby. The nurse then comforts him, telling him that many men faint while giving blood; when Jonesy asks if this is true, the nurse flatly states "No" and everyone giggles. They then walk to the exit, where Jonesy selects a donut. Jude asks the nurse if he can have another donut, and she tells him that if he says nothing about the 17 pints he gave, he can have the whole box. Jude takes it, declaring that this is the best day of his life. A pre-teen girl then comes up to Nikki, stating that she saw the blue flip-flops and would like to buy them. Nikki points out that there's blood on the shoes, but the girl says she doesn't care. Nikki willingly gives them away, and as the girl leaves, she says that the girl gives a new meaning to the term "Fashion victim". Inside Albatross & Finch, Jen and Caitlin have picked up their purchases and are going to try them on. Caitlin worries about bumping into Tad, but Jen advises her to be nice and cry if she needs to when she gets home. When Caitlin asks where she got that, Jen says it's from a movie. They then take another look around and head for the change rooms. Caitlin pushes the door open and runs into Tad. They have a semi-awkward conversation, but both are nice to each other. When the boys leave the room, Caitlin thanks Jen for being there for her over the last 7 hours, stating that she doesn't know if she could have survived the break-up without Jen. Jen simply asks what else friends are for, and they hug, happy with each other's company. Quotes *'Nikki': I just gave blood, for your information. sighs You guys gonna do it? Jonesy: Why? Nikki: Uh, because the hospital needs it? Wyatt: Because it's something nice you can do for society? Jonesy: ... Nikki: Because the life you save may be your own? Jude:... Nikki: Because they give you a free doughnut if you donate! Jude: Cool! Jonesy: Done! *'Jonesy': What's happening, hottie? Jude: (turns around) Not much, dude. Jonesy: AAAAAAHH!!! Jude!? Jude: Ha haha! You called me a hottie! Ha ha! *'Wyatt': (about the donor stickers): Where'd you get all of these? Jude: The nurse gave them to me... Nikki: And what's that all over your mouth? Wyatt: They're sprinkles! How many times did you give blood today!? Jude: Seventeen. I was going for an even two dozen, but... I kinda forgot where the tent was... hey... why're you guys so fuzzy...? Nikki: Jude! We're fuzzy because you lost too much blood! Jonesy: Seventeen times! And you couldn't even give me ONE LOUSY STICKER!? *'Nikki': Ooooh, so that's it! You're not afraid of needles, you're scared of blood! Jonesy: huffing No I'm not! Nikki: Oh? Well then look at my foot, Jonesy. Come on! (holds her foot in Jonesy's face) If you're not scared of blood, it shouldn't be a problem. (waves her foot tauntingly) Look at my bleeeeeding BLOOOOOOODY foot! Trivia *This is one of the few episodes Jonesy doesn't get a job to get fired from *Jude dressed as the following: **a Mexican man complete with sombrero (same as in The Sushi Connection) **a police officer **a girl in a tennis dress (same as in Mr. Nice Guy) **a swami (same as in The Swami) *Jonesy is revealed to be hemophobic due to a childhood trauma with a bloody nose. *Jude gave seventeen pints of blood, which realistically he wouldn't even be able to move. *The episode name is a pun on the film "Waiting to Exhale". Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h02m12s172.jpg|Bed hair vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h25m04s81.jpg|Begging Jude vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h26m02s139.jpg|Jude donates blood... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h27m05s253.jpg|... and then donates again... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h27m56s215.jpg|... and AGAIN... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h29m25s136.jpg|... AND AGAIN... vlcsnap-2011-06-25-02h31m25s45.jpg|... and one too many times. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h28m10s216.jpg|Jude's sticker collection vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h33m43s200.jpg|"Look at my bleeeeeeding BLOOOOODY foot!" vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h31m21s69.jpg|"Why're you guys so fuzzy?" ThanxJen HeyWhatAreFriendsFor.png|What are friends for? 1249401244 2088.jpg|Nikki with Jen Video Ph3VHzuWg8M fufXQ-5KGQM Category:Episodes Category:Season 2